


Sixteen

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 08:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17280557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sixteen

Lying on the couch, his arm was over his chest, one long leg was straight, over the end of the couch, and the other was stretched out off the couch. When the body of his daughter landed on his chest, he groaned, letting out a huff of air. “I’m up.” He managed, moving his arm from his face.

She grinned down at him, her brown hair hanging over her shoulders, still a mess from sleep. “I’m hungry, daddy.” She told him, making him chuckle at the expression on her face.

With a yawn, Jared nodded. “Okay, let’s get you a bowl of cereal, princess.” He lifted her with ease, setting her on the couch next to him. Running a hand through his hair, he rolled his shoulders.

“Can we see if Uncle Jensen made pancakes?” The hazel eyed ten year old daughter asked.

Chuckling, he looked over at her. “What? Can’t ask your old man to make pancakes?”

She scrunched her nose at him. “Have you tasted your pancakes, daddy? They’re salty.” She reminded him.

Jared glanced at the clock and nodded. “How about we get dressed and spend the morning out? Get some breakfast, and head to the zoo?” He offered, knowing that his little girl wouldn’t be little forever. Which was why he worked at night, and sacrificed sleep when he had to, just to spend time with the one who changed his life back as a teenager.

_“What do you mean ‘pregnant’?” Jared paled, asking his girlfriend of nearly a year. “_

_She sniffed, nodding. “I’ve taken like four tests, Jared! What am I gonna do?”_

_He pulled her into a hug. “This isn’t only something for you, babe. This is us.”_

* * *

_Rocking the newborn baby girl in the corner of the hospital room, Jared was terrified. He was only 16, and already had to grow up. No more being some dumb kid. “Jared?” He looked over at his tired girlfriend, seeing a pained look on her face._

_He got up and moved to her bedside, holding Adaline close. “What’s wrong?” He asked, furrowing his brow. “Do you need me to get a nurse?” He was ready to set the little bundle down, and rush to get one._

_She shook her head. “I can’t do this. I can’t be a mother. I don’t want to be a mother right now!” She sobbed._

_“You’re not giving my daughter up for adoption…” Jared panicked, already loving the little girl._

_Closing her eyes, she further shocked him. “I’m signing away my rights to her if you don’t want to give her up.”_

_He swallowed. “I’ll be raising her alone?” His tear filled eyes looked down at her. “I’m raising her alone.” He said this time, more than asked._

* * *

The years had been tough, especially the first few. His parents had been upset, understandably, but when they saw how much he gave up for her, they grew to be proud. He worked, went to school, and did everything he could to take care of her.

Now, ten years later, he was walking down the sidewalk, her small hand in hers as they neared the diner. “Here. I’m sure their pancakes aren’t salty.” He chuckled, motioning to the diner before letting her in.

“I wonder if they have whipped cream on top. IHOP does.” She mused, getting a look on her face that always made him smile.

* * *

That night, he tucked her in and kissed her forehead. “Aunt Dan will be here tonight, okay?” He told her softly.

She nodded, hugging her stuffed animal. “Okay!” She smiled, having no idea what her father did for a living. Just that she got to spend time with her family more than other kids at school. “Tomorrow can we go to the water park, daddy? It was really hot today.”

Jared pretended to think before tickling her. “What kind of summer vacation would it be without fun?!” He laughed, his tickling stopping when he heard the door. “Alright, that’s Aunt Dan. I love you, my sweet Princess Adaline.”

Adaline grinned. “I love you, King Daddy!” She giggled.

* * *

Walking in the side door, he nodded a greeting to one of the other dancers. “Hey, Jared.” He heard to his left, making him look over.

“Hey, Blake.” He waved. “You working a full tonight?” He asked, curious. Blake was one of his closest friends that he worked with, so it was nice when they both worked the same shift.

He shook his head. “Only in until midnight tonight.” Blake shrugged, getting ready. “Annie wants to spend the morning out with the kids, so I need some rest.” He laughed.

Jared smiled at that. “Yeah, Adaline asked to go to the waterpark tomorrow. How about you and Annie bring the kids to join us?” He offered, as their oldest daughter was just a couple years younger than Adaline.

“Sure, let me see what Annie says and I’ll text you.” Blake agreed. “But, off to strip for some middle ages housewives.” He smirked and made his way towards the stage.

Chuckling, Jared shook his head and walked towards his own station. This wasn’t something he could do forever, but it paid the bills, and he worked when he wanted.

* * *

Moving out on stage, he licked his lips and winked at one of the nearby ladies, chuckling to himself about how she became flustered. As the tallest dancer, he had many regulars. It was no secret that a lot of women liked tall men, and he was pleased with that. It meant that at the end of the night, he had more than his share of tips to pocket.

At the front of the stage was a bachelorette party, catching his eye. The bride whooped and hollered as he began his routine, getting extra loud when he rolled his body, pulling the hair tie from his hair. It hung in his face, making him need to push it back, giving him the chance to show off his arm muscles.

* * *

Walking in the club, you looked around, blushing madly. “What are we doing here?” You asked your best friend, chuckling.

“Enjoying some man candy!” She grinned, her arm looped with yours as you moved towards the bar to get a couple drinks. “We get oogled at at work all the time. Don’t you think that we deserve to do the same?” She asked, giving you ‘that’ look.

You rolled your eyes playfully. “Sweetie, what makes you think I want to spend time in a strip club when I’m not working?” You countered.

“Two beers, please!” She ordered before shrugging, her eyes moving to the stage. “That would be a really good reason.” Pointing to where Jared was, currently shirtless, she smirked at you. “Such a good reason…” She bit her lip, turning to the bartender. “What’s that dancer’s name?”

He chuckled. “People call him ‘West’.” Knowing that was a stage name, you shrugged it off.

Taking your beers, the two of you moved to find a table. “Look, Sammy is with his father for part of the summer, let me distract you, and let you feel young for a bit, okay? You’re a mom so much you never get to just be a person.”

You raised an eyebrow at her. “Mom’s are people…” You chuckled.

“You know what I mean!” She pouted. “Come on, your four year old is staying with your ex, and you’ve been single for ages.”

“Two years. I’ve been single two years.” You told her with a sigh, knowing she was right.

She nodded. “Exactly. I’m not saying we need to find you a husband or a boyfriend, but is there anything wrong with at least getting a little stress relief?” She hoped you would get out of your own head for at least a night.

Chewing on your lip, you nodded and caved, letting out a breath. “Fine!” You laughed. “Let’s have a night out.”

“Now there’s the young 22 year old I love!”

“You’ve known me since I was 2, I could be a nun and you’d love me.” You teased.

“Speaking of nuns…hello, Father.” Her eyes were glued to the stage where the next performer had come out. “I think I need to confess my sins.” She smirked at you.

* * *

It had been a couple months since that girl’s night, but you couldn’t get ‘West’ off your mind. You’d been up close and personal with him, as you’d been gifted a lap dance. You couldn’t recall your cheeks ever turning that red before.

Jared walked into the private area where they gave their lap dances and noted your blush. “I won’t bite.” He winked, a heart stopping grin in place.

Shaking your head, you looked down at Sammy as you held his hand. “Excited to get ice cream?” You asked, chuckling as his bright blue eyes looked up at you as he nodded. “Chocolate this time?”

Sammy shook his head. “Nilla.” He told you simply, his eyes going back to the ice cream parlor as you neared.

“Rainbow sprinkles?”

“Yeah!” He told you as if it was the silliest question of all.

* * *

Jared was sitting in a booth, sharing an ice cream sundae with Adaline with you walked in, holding the small boy’s hand. Even with such different lighting, he recognized you and bit his lip. When you happened to glance his way, he gave you a small wave, and a smile.

Smiling back, you waved. “Who’s that?” Your son’s voice jerked you from the handsome man’s gaze.

“Just a new friend.” You chuckled, leading him to the booth. “Small world.” You greeted them.

Jared laughed and nodded. “That it is. Uh, this is my daughter, Adaline.” He introduced you to the young girl.

“This is my son, Sammy.” You looked to him and ran your hand through his short blonde hair. “I’m Y/N, by the way.”

“Jared.” He grinned. “Care to join us? I mean, unless you’re meeting someone?”

You shook your head. “Not meeting anyone, but that’s up to Sammy here if we join you.”

Nodding, Jared looked to Sammy. “Would you like to join us for ice cream?” He asked.

You watched them interact, and made a note to thank your slightly obnoxious best friend for that girl’s night out. Sure, you might never see Jared after this, but you felt comfortable around him. At least he wouldn’t run for the hills when he found out that you worked as a stripper.


End file.
